


Back to the Future

by C4t1l1n4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Doctor Who References, Drunk John Winchester, Gen, John Winchester sucks, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Supportive Sibling Sam Winchester, Time Travel, Weeping Angels - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: Cas has to go back in time and runs into teenager Dean and melts and is like yes I love him can I keep him
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 260





	Back to the Future

Castiel was not supposed to be here. It was less of the where and more of the when. 

They had been hunting some sort of strange stone creature that only moved when you didn’t look at it. He hoped that Sam and Dean had found a way to kill it because as soon as it touched him, he found himself here. 1997. Decades away from where he was originally, and too drained from the creature’s touch to fly back. 

He stumbled through the grass along the side of the road, trying to find a safe place to rest. He picks up a faint feeling of _home_ and automatically follows it, his eyes drooping and limbs heavy, the exhaustion taking its toll as that creature had ripped most of his grace from his chest. He just hoped the place he was going to would allow him a couple of days to lie low so his grace could replenish. He trudged up the creaky steps, knocking on the door as his posture slips, slumping over as he attempts to keep himself upright. The door creaks and when he gathers the strength to open his eyes, he’s face to face with the barrel of a shotgun. 

A gruff, young voice - one that’s trying to be as intimidating as possible - spits out “What do you want?” and the angel’s mind vaguely registers _Dean, safe_ as he collapses on the floor. The last thing he thinks about as he fades from consciousness is how much of a bad idea this was. 

\--------  
When he wakes up, he’s tied to a chair but he’s too tired to panic. He briefly registers that his right arm is bleeding and his hair is wet, but he doesn’t bother using his grace to fix either. He lifts his head and surveys his surroundings. They’re in one of the many motel rooms the Winchesters grew up in, and Sam is sitting in front of him, holding the shotgun in his lap, but not paying attention. 

“Hello,” Cas says gently, though he doesn’t think he could speak much louder if he wanted to. The time he had been unconscious had done him some good, be it was nowhere near enough.

Sam startles and immediately raises the gun, pointing it at the angel, who just stares down the barrel tiredly. “Dean!” Sam’s voice cracks as he calls his name, who comes rushing in from another room. He comes to stand next to his brother, leering intimidatingly at Cas from over his shoulder. 

“What do you want?” he asks, and Cas gets a feeling that this version of Dean is more afraid of him because he appears human, and not something they have been trained to deal with. 

He sighs. “I mean no harm,” he grovels, words soft and filled with no ill-intent. “I just need a place to rest for the next couple of days so I can get back to where I need to be.” Dean looks suspicious, but Sam lowers the gun. 

“Dean, you already tested him.” The younger points out.

But Dean pays him no mind. “And where’s that?” He asked pointedly, squinting his eyes. 

And suddenly Cas thinks of his Sam and his Dean and a wave of panic floods through him, as his mind conjures the possibility that he might not have anything to return to. He sends a prayer to whatever God may still be around at this time that everything will be okay. He doesn’t even realize there are tears streaming down his face until Sam shifts from his seat. 

“Good going, jerk, you upset him.” Sam scoffs, shoving the gun in his older brother’s hands and walking over to Cas. 

“Bitch,” Dean replies half-heartedly, but the harsh edge has dropped from his voice and the shotgun gets abandoned on the table. “But,” he warns as Sam removed the ropes tying him to the chair, “You try anything funny and you’re out of here.”

Cas nods as Sam helps him to his feet. He is hit with an overwhelming wave of fondness, and distantly wonders how he could be so rude to Sam when they first meet. He places a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Thank you,” He says, but hopes it’ll convey much more. This young Sam seems confused but doesn’t brush the hand off his shoulder, so Cas takes it as a win. 

“Well, anyway.” Dean clears his throat, and Cas takes a step back remembering personal space. “We were gonna head to bed when you dropped in on us, so choose a spot and lights out, alright?” Cas nods again and Dean sends a pointed glare Sam’s way.

“I’m 14, Dean, I know to brush my teeth before bed,” Sam grumbles, but he heads to the bathroom anyway. Dean ruffles his hair, following close behind. 

Cas takes the opportunity to observe the details of the room and decides to pull up a patch of carpet, seeing as there are only two beds. He’d rather both hunters have a good place to sleep. He sits on the floor on the far side of both beds, tucking himself in the corner, and finds it surprisingly easy to fall asleep. 

\-----  
He awakes in the morning by someone shaking his shoulder. He groggily opens his eyes to see Dean peering down at him, waving a hand in front of his face. 

“There we go! Morning, sunshine,” he teases and trots away. Cas sits for a second longer, assessing the levels of his grace. He’s still too tired, and sways a bit on his feet, but is able to follow Dean to the motel room’s trashy kitchen, where breakfast sits ready for him to eat. He briefly considers rejecting the food - he wonders if it’s stolen and when was last time they ate properly - but he is low on grace and the food smells good so takes a seat. They eat until their full and leftovers get tossed in the fridge. Cas stands, wandering back over to the beds and flops down on one. 

“If you’re gonna go back to sleep, at least ditch your shoes,” Dean says playfully and Cas tiredly slips his dress shoes off his feet and onto the floor. He stares up at the ceiling and yawns, feeling Dean’s eyes on him. He props himself up, and stares back at Dean, waiting. “What?” Dean demands, scowling.

“You have questions,” Cas states like it’s obvious. 

“Yeah, what are you gonna do? Sleep all day?” 

“It will be the fastest way to regain my strength, but I can stay up if it makes you feel more comfortable.”

Dean waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. “You do you. It’s easier to keep an eye on you if you’re asleep anyway.” 

Cas smiles and lays back down. It’s silent for a few seconds, but Dean breaks it once more. “That’s gotta be uncomfortable.” 

“C’mon Dean, just let the dude rest,” Sam speaks up from the other side of the table. 

“Just saying…” Dean trails off and Cas stands, shucking off his trench coat and suit coat, folding them neatly and placing them on the foot of the bed. He tugs off his tie and removes his belt, curling them on top of the folded fabric, and lifts his arms for Dean to see. 

“Better?” He asks, a hint of mirth lining his voice. 

Sam bursts out laughing as Dean’s face grows bright red and mumbles “just go to sleep man.”

Cas smirks, knowing he’s won, and finally lets himself relax against the surface of the mattress, drifting off to sleep. 

\-----  
The next time he wakes up, it’s because alarm bells are going off in his head. He keeps himself still to not alert anyone to the fact that he’s awake and immediately recognizes the scent of alcohol. “What do we have here?” a new voice slurs, and Cas is on his feet seconds later. His head spins and he stumbles, but he pushes himself between this new threat and the young Winchesters as fast as he can.  
“John Winchester.” He snarls, eyes flaring with the grace he didn’t have, threatened by the drunken man who dare come back to his kids like this. 

“Who are you?” John asks, as if Cas was the villain here, keeping him from his boys. 

“These boys are under my protection,” Cas growls, forgetting his place, “and I will not have you near them when you are inebriated.” His arms splay on either side of him, blocking the path to the boys, Dean peering around the angel to stare at his father. 

John tries to push past him, but he catches him by the collar with one hand, the other pushing Dean out of his father’s reach. John takes the bottle he was drinking out off and smashes it over Cas’s head, who doesn’t even flinch, despite the gasp let out behind him. The sound of static is heard and the shadow of his wings appears on the wall behind him. “I said.” Cas glowers “These boys are my charges and any further actions will end in your untimely demise.”

“Fine,” the drunkard spits, pulling free and stomping to the door, slamming it shut behind him. 

Cas stays where he is for a few seconds longer as the glow in his eyes dies down and he wrangles his wings back where they are meant to be. He takes a few breaths to calm himself and tentatively turns to face the boys, unsure what reaction he would get. Dean now stands between him and Sam and Cas deflates. This was exactly what he didn’t want. 

Cas holds up his hands placatingly. “I’ll just grab my stuff and leave,” he promises, frustrated with himself as most of his progress had been undone. He starts to make a move for his clothes on the bed but is halted as Sam darts away from Dean and throws himself at Cas. Cas tenses and squeezes his eyes shut, expecting an attack, but slowly opens them and peers down at Sam when he realizes: he’s being hugged. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Sam whispers, squeezing him tightly, but not elaborating. Cas lowers his hands and returns the gesture. 

“Of course,” 

“Who knew a little nerdy looking guy like you could be so badass.” Dean chuckles as Sam backs away from the hug. Cas is flooded with relief. 

“What are you?” Sam questions, ever curious. 

Cas chuckles but decides to be truthful. “I am an Angel of the Lord.”

“Do angels have names?” Dean asks. 

“Castiel. At your service.” He inclines his head and the brothers smile. 

“Cast- Caste- Castiel?” Sam clumsily stumbles over his name. 

“You can call me Cas.”

“Cas, huh? Well then, I guess I owe you one.” Dean says, and Cas’s heart melts at the sound of this young Dean saying his name. “So, do all angels sleep this much or what?” 

Cas sighs. “My grace was drained heavily by a monster we were hunting, and sleeping allows it time to recharge so I can send myself back.” 

“Grace?” Sam inquires.

“Think of it as my power source,” Cas explains, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Cool,” Sam replies, sitting on the bed across from him.

“Where are you going back to?” Dean asks from his position next to his brother. 

Cas huffs, “2020.” 

Sam’s mouth drops open and the brothers exchange glances. 

“Whoa, this is some Back to the Future shit,” Dean says, amazement written across his features. 

“I suppose it is.” Cas chuckles, and then yawns. 

Dean stands, patting him on the shoulder. “Better let you get back to your beauty rest, huh?” He teases, mirth dancing in his eyes and Cas nods, bashful. “C’mon Sam, let’s leave this angel alone, huh?” 

He watches the boys go and lays down on the bed again, falling asleep without a second thought.

\----  
The next morning, Cas feels exponentially better, and he realizes it’s because it wasn’t morning.

“He awakes!” Dean crows and Sam shoves him for being an ass. “Man, for a second there, I thought you were gonna sleep through the whole afternoon too.”

‘What time is it?” Cas says, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

“About four.”

Cas hums, collecting his discarded clothing from the end of the bed and putting it back on. 

“Leaving so soon?” 

He freezes, halfway through tying his tie when he realizes both boys are staring at him. “I should have enough grace to return safely to my time now, yes.” 

“But you haven’t even told us about the future yet.” Sam half whines. 

Cas makes his way over to the table and joins the boys sitting there. “Isn’t it one of the rules that I’m not really supposed to say anything?”

“Do you have a good place to go back to at least?” Dean questions, concern seeping into his voice. 

Cas smiles. “Yes. Yes, I do. I, um.” He cuts himself off, deciding on how much to tell. “I have you to go back to. You wanted to know about the future. Well, you meet me in the future.” He glances at Sam. “We become friends.” He glances at Dean, and then at the table quickly.

“We become more than friends?” Dean guesses. 

“I don’t know what we become,” Cas admits. 

“Well, I don’t know about 2020 Dean, but if it were this Dean right here, we’d become more than friends.” 

Cas stares at Dean in shock, face flushing red. 

“Ha! Knew it!” Sam crows, pointing a finger at his older brother accusingly. 

“What? I cuff my jeans and wear flannel. It doesn’t get much more bisexual than that.”

Cas smiles, but it’s sad. “My Dean isn’t quite that confident.” It falls silent. “I better get going.” Cas stands and the boys follow suit. Dean reaches over and finishes knotting the tie, fixing the collar around it and pauses.

“Hey look,” He says, still clutching the tie in his hand. “When you get back, tell future me to get his shit together, alright?” He winks at Cas. Sam snickers and Dean glances down, releasing the tie to poke his brother in the side and ruffle his hair. By the time both of them look up again, Cas is gone. 

\-------  
He appears outside the bunker. 

His phone indicates that it is, indeed, 2020 once more. He opens the door and descends the stairs, tired from the flight. He is greeted by Sam and Dean, sitting around the map table. Cas smiles. 

“Hello,” he says softly, but both men are startled anyway, jumping to their feet. 

“What happened?” Sam asks at the same time Dean demands, “Where’d you go?”

“1997. You were delightful company, might I add.”

And suddenly, they knew.

“If that happened all those years ago, why am I just now remembering it?” 

“It didn’t happen until just now,” Cas explains.

“Time travel, man.” Dean moans and refuses to think about it. 

“Dean,” Cas says, taking a step closer. “I believe I was instructed to, and I quote, tell future me to get his shit together.” 

Dean flushes slightly. “Yeah, well, I think I recall owing you one.” 

And with that, Dean grabs Cas by the lapels of his trenchcoat and kisses him. 

“Hah!” Sam says as they pull away. “And you still cuff your jeans.” 

Cas sighs. “I’m gonna need a nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> UnBeta'd, unedited, written late at night. not my best but here ya go anyway. Apologies for any mistakes.


End file.
